Venus fly trap (Feed Me)
The venus fly trap is the main character of Feed Me, and will likely be the main character for Super Feed Me. Appearance The venus fly trap appears as a green plant with a straight stem and a large head. Its head is shaped like a V, with a long tongue on the inside of its mouth. The plant also has an eye, which is white with a black pupil. The entire plant is inside a brown pot, with several roots dangling outside of the pot. This may indicate that the plant has outgrown its pot, or that it simply couldn't find (or was not able to be given) a pot that was big enough. Game information Feed Me! The venus fly trap in Feed Me is trying to escape a greenhouse. In this game, the fly trap has five health, losing one of hid health when he touches a hazard or is hit by an angry enemy. Coming on contact with non-angry bugs will not harm the flytrap. The venus fly trap, with his mouth and neck, can bite on to walls and ceilings and hold on to them as long as he is biting them. Clicking anywhere inside the game will cause the venus fly trap to extend his neck and bite in that direction. Holding the mouse button down longer will cause the head to continue in that direction until it meets the place the player clicked, if it hasn't already. The venus fly trap is still susceptible to damage even when holding on to something. If the venus fly trap bites on to a moving platform, its neck and pot will move to the left, then right, always shortening until it shortens to its regular length. The venus fly trap will sustain no damage when falling from a high up place. Eating bugs will extend the neck of the venus fly trap, allowing it to reach farther. The highest possible length the venus fly trap can reach without pushing the "neck length" meter off the screen is 209, however, as the neck only extends in increments of 5, the highest it can reach is 205. The highest it can reach in-game is level 10, with a total length of 170. The neck length meter increases by five pixels for every bug eaten, while also increasing the player's neck by a certain lengthy also. Story Super Feed Me The venus fly trap in Super Feed Me retains all the features of Feed Me, with the exception of its neck growing when eating bugs, and the venus fly trap's neck moving from side-to-side when biting on to the bottom of a moving object. The appearance of the venus fly trap has been changed, giving him a more cartoonish appearance. Movements The venus fly trap's movements are also more fluid, and give him more freedom. The venus fly trap bites and moves his neck faster than in Feed Me, and also brings his neck back faster. Biting A new dimensions is also added to the biting of the venus fly trap - if the venus fly trap bites small enough objects, he can throw/fling these objects around, the direction at which they are thrown/flung indicated by three small transparent dots. If the end of something is spherical, and is small enough, the player can bite on to it. What else can be done is up to the object. If the object is a lever, the player can push or pull it. If a plum, then the player can pull it off a plum tree and throw it. If the back of a leech, the player can hang on, moving when the leech moves. Motions when grabbing objects is not limited to linear movements, the player can perform any movements the object allows them. The player can also waggle their head around when biting something, moving the fly trap's entire body, but this action (waggling) is only possible if the object grabbed is capable of making short movements. Thus, grabbing a gooey sphere on a spider web allows the player to waggle their head around, but grabbing a brick wall and attempting to waggle yields no waggling. The venus fly trap can eat bugs by biting them. Some bugs, due to their size or toughness, may require multiple bites to kill. This is seen when a Snail is eaten - the venus fly trap chomps multiple times to divide the bug before swallowing it. The swallowing effect of a circle going down the venus fly trap's neck is still kept. Water movement The venus fly trap also travels through water, which it can traverse by biting in the direction it wants to go. Biting in the desired direction will cause the player to move in that direction. As the player is strapped to a pot, the player will slowly sink. biting upwards will require multiple bites to move quickly upwards, as the player is moving in a direction opposite their current direction of movement. Biting downwards will move the player in that desired direction faster than when going upwards, as the player is moving in a direction they are already moving. Moving horizontally will cause the player to move in that direction, but slowly drift down. The player will probably be able to grab at objects underwater and attack enemies underwater. It should be noted that moving in water is considerably faster than moving on land, as the player is in a fluid and falls faster due to the weight of the pot. Health The venus fly trap is not invincible, it is still susceptible to damage. It is not known if the location where the venus fly trap can be damaged has changed, but it is known that an attack to the leafy section of the pot will damage the venus fly trap. The two Super Feed Me videos did not show a Heads Up Display (HUD), common sections of the HUD being a box that records how much health the vnus fly trap still has. Because of this, it is not known how much health the venus fly trap has, and whether it has changed since Feed Me. It is not known if the venus fly trap's health decreases while in water, as the only times the venus fly trap has been in water do not show him in water for a long time. Second head Shown at the end of the trailer of Super Feed Me, the venus fly trap is seen to be able to grow a second head. This possibly indicates multitouch for the game, where the players can use two heads at once or allow a friend to play. Story It is not fully apparent what the story behind Super Feed Me is. Although the Nitrome.com website states the venus fly trap is trying to escape from captivity, it is seen that he eventually escapes the greenhouse, but also goes to other places. As seen in the Super Feed Me update video, the game will likely start out in a small garden in the greenhouse, a garden with three plans labeled A, B, and C, respectively. The B specimen has grown a venus fly trap head, this head being controllable. To get out of this small garden, the player has to bite a nearby rotating circle (in reach of the player). This will rip the flytrap out of the ground, and drop it into a pot. From here on, the player begins their escape from the greenhouse. It is seen the player will visit places such as a gear filled area, the greenhouse, a sewer, and a desert. Jelly Beanstalk The venus fly trap's first appearance was actually in the unreleased mobile phone game Jelly Beanstalk. In this game, the only used part of the venus fly trap is its head. The venus fly trap also lacks its pot, having a long beanstalk as its stem. The venus fly trap is necessary for the survival of the player, as the water in the level slowly moves upwards. The venus fly trap served as a platform, and appears in every level of the unreleased game. The venus fly trap would eat bugs, bugs first having to be knocked unconscious. When a bug is knocked unconscious and fed to the venus fly trap, the venus fly trap's body would extending in a certain direction, different bugs growing the head in different directions. The beanstalk is not susceptible to damage, it is invincible. With the cancellation of Jelly Beanstalk, most of the objects in the game were reused. The venus fly trap's head was reused for the head of the venus fly trap's neck meter, and the venus fly trap's leafy body was used as vines in Hot Air 1 & 2. Super Stock Take A venus fly trap cameos on the background of some boxes. Steamlands On the level Ricochets, the player can buy a red, black, and orange flag with the venus fly trap on it. F8.png|A red version of the flag Other appearances Skins * Classic - Two venus fly traps attached to the ground appear on a hill try to eat Flies. * Party - The venus fly trap appears under the R of Nitrome, in his pot and in colour, trying to eat a Fly * Nitrome 2.0 - In the Nitrome 2.0 skin, the venus fly trap appears as a giant breaking through the the Plume. Gallery Venus Fly Trap.png|The venus fly trap in Feed Me Animated_Venus_Fly_Trap.gif|Animated venus fly trap from the original Feed Me ZSFM 2.JPG|The two-headed venus fly rrap from the first Super Feed Me trailer Nitrome_2.0._Skin_-_Venus_Fly_Trap.png|The venus fly trap as it appear in the Nitrome 2.0 skin Venus_Fly_Trap_From_Super_Feed_Me.PNG|The venus fly trap as shown in an advertisement on Nitrome.com Classic Venus Fly Trap.png|The venus fly trap(s) in the classic skin Plants A, B, and C.png|The venus fly trap in the experimental garden in Super Feed Me. Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Feed Me series